1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and data networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the invention is directed to methods and apparatus for providing selected segments of system contextual information.
2. Description of Related Technology
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an exemplary implementation of a “third-generation” or “3G” cellular telephone technology. The UMTS standard is specified by a collaborative body referred to as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The 3GPP has adopted UMTS as a 3G cellular radio system targeted for inter alia European markets, in response to requirements set forth by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU). The ITU standardizes and regulates international radio and telecommunications. Enhancements to UMTS will support future evolution to fourth generation (4G) technology.
A current topic of interest is the further development of UMTS towards a mobile radio communication system optimized for packet data transmission through improved system capacity and spectral efficiency. In the context of 3GPP, the activities in this regard are summarized under the general term “LTE” (for Long Term Evolution). The aim is, among others, to increase the maximum net transmission rate significantly in the future, namely to speeds on the order of 300 Mbps in the downlink transmission direction and 75 Mbps in the uplink transmission direction.
Information and Pilot Channels—
Information channels (such as Pilot Channels) are used in many prior art cellular mobile radio communication systems. Such channels provide user equipment (UE) with useful information such as for example broadcasts of basic system information. Such information may be crucial during, inter alia, initial “wake-up” and registration, estimating potential base station (BS) service reception for handover (i.e. hand-off), etc. Various approaches to information (e.g., pilot) channel messaging are evidenced throughout the prior art. For example, in Interim Standard 95 (IS-95, CDMA), a pilot channel is used by mobile devices to initially determine the existence of base stations, and/or support multipath compensation.
Unfortunately, such information channels have a relatively high cost in terms of bandwidth when compared to other useful data channels. Generally speaking, these channels are the most robust and simplest coded channels of the network. When compared to the rest of the network bandwidth utilization (which is densely coded), the information distribution (pilot) resources are significantly underutilized. In some cases, a cellular pilot channel may use up to one-fifth of the overall spectral resources, while providing little to no additional information to the user equipment (UE) population during normal operation.
Recently, significant research has been conducted to improve the utilization of information and pilot channels. For example, proposed improvements to pilot channels increase the information capacity of pilot channel messaging. FIG. 1 illustrates a so-called Radio Enabler (RE) of Reconfiguration Management that was introduced in order to distribute context information to user equipment/mobile devices (UEs/MDs). However, the work relating to the definitions associated with the RE remain at a high level of abstraction, with little or no implementation related details given.
Furthermore, the IEEE 802.22 standard has defined a Cognitive Radio (CR) system targeting a future usage in the various so-called “White Spaces” which will become available upon the switch-off of analog TV broadcasts. In the framework of this standard, a sub-group called IEEE 802.22.1 has defined a dedicated physical channel for the distribution of contextual information transmitted in a beacon frame as illustrated at FIG. 2. However, this standard only defines a rather simplistic frame structure with rather limited capabilities for being deployed across alternative air interfaces. Other frame formats, such as that illustrated in FIG. 3 and disclosed in A Novel On-Demand Cognitive Pilot Channel Enabling Dynamic Spectrum Allocation. Perez-Romero, J.; Salient, O.; Agusti, R.; Giupponi, L., New Frontiers in Dynamic Spectrum Access Networks, 2007. DySPAN 2007. 2nd IEEE International Symposium on Apr. 17-20, 2007, pages 46-54, has also been disclosed for the transmission of contextual information.
Despite the foregoing, improved methods and apparatus are needed for more efficiently allocating and using information or pilot channel resources. Ideally, such methods and apparatus would allow for the independent deployment of contextual information providers to existing networks. Furthermore, such improved methods and apparatus would also allow for the intelligent bundling and distribution of contextual information to various users and devices that can take advantage of that information.